fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lunatic Entertainment
Lunatic Entertainment is a game and movie company founded by Somarinoa initially founded in 1995, though it remained unnamed until 1996. While it primarily creates original works, it also has produced a number of fangames as well. thumb|[[Loki Steinbach, the company's original and primary mascot]] thumb|[[Glupe the Rezyn, the company's secondary mascot (Artwork by TheSoupyOne)]] The company uses two mascots: Loki Steinbach and Glupe, the company's two most commonly-reoccurring characters. The company's logo in each game may vary between three versions - one featuring Loki (most commonly used in the more darker-themed games), one featuring Glupe (most commonly used in the more light-hearted games), and one featuring both (especially noticeable in Spree). Due to issues involving censorship, Lunatic Entertainment content on Fantendo is on semi-hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time. It can be found being updated on other sites, however - primarily on Creativity Wiki. The only pages that will be updated at this time are Long Story for 2015 and planned content for 2016, The Folklands. Fan Games Names that have been redacted (blocked off with █ characters) are games that are mature in content and therefore will not be officially listed here. However, they can be found on the Creativity page. Nintendo Series Metroid *Metroid Trials Super Mario Bros. *Mushroom War *Super Mario: Bomblock's Revenge The Legend of Zelda *Hyrule Warriors Δ *The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Pokémon *Pokémon Predator & Prey *████████ Blizzard Series Warcraft *Warcraft: Another Portal Capcom Series Mega Man *Mega Man Grand Tour *Mega Man Recoil (series) *Mega Man Remix (series) *Mega Man K (series) *████ ███ ███ (series) *Mega Man XZ *Megaman Invasion (series) *Megaman Tempo (series) *Megaman Tempo Online Resident Evil *Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire D3 Series Earth Defense Force *''Earth Defense Force: Cold Front'' *''Earth Defense Force: Omega'' Konami Series Silent Hill *Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism Midway Series Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat ♃ Namco Series Klonoa *Klonoa Dreamscapes Sega Series Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic Bomberman *Sonic Reunion *Sonic the Hedgehog: Snip the Strip Supermassive Games *Until Dawn: On That Night Miscellaneous Games *Amalgam Online *Bounty Hunter Convention *Dangerous Wilds *Darkness Hearts *DooM - Hell on Earth *Eternika Revital *Fight King *Flurry of Fists *Live By The Sword *Mascot Kombat *Operation Amorph *Operation Mollusca *Pong 2000 *ReVOLT *Serious Nukem Hazard Rock *Starcraft (canceled due to Blizzard game copyrighting the name; occasionally looked back fondly on, may continue production) *Territorial *Territorial Xspecies *The Best of Us *The Folklands *Ultimate Showdown *Ƶ Original Games Galactic Expanse Metaseries The Galactic Expanse is also commonly referred to as the Kyklos Mythos, due to the name given to the Milky Way Galaxy throughout the entirety of the series, which is the Kyklos Galaxy. *GODex *████ ███ ███ ███ ████?! *Hybrid *Intergalactic Bounty Hunter *Invasion from the Macrocosm *Junker: Slow Orbit *Scourge *S.C.U.M O.F. The Earth *Shipwreck *Star Cleaner *Xrosroads Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter Series *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 2 *Alien Dinosaur Trophy Hunter 3 Conquest Series *Nodh vs. Narc: A Conquest of Galaxies *Kalindra: Another Conquest *The Secret of Hush: Conquest 3 Diakatan Series *Alternate Fantasy *Diakatan Online *Five Heroes *Legend of the Dragoon *Legend of the Dragoon 2 *Legend of the Dragoon 3 *Monster Space Immortal Greed Series *Immortal Greed *Immortal Greed 2: Unrest *Immortal Greed 3: Chaos Master of Survival Series *Master of Survival *Master of Survival: Slipaway *Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday *Master of Survival: Quit Using Inside the Office Mega Somarinoa Series *Mega Somarinoa *Mega Somarinoa 2 *Mega Somarinoa: Age of Restoration *Mega Somarinoa: Future Imperfect Scourge Series *Scourge *Crux: Scourge II The Vuunega Chronicles *The Vuunega Chronicles: The Rise and Fall of the Zomm *The Vuunega Chronicles: Story of the Aurix Urth *Monster Space *Dangerous Wilds *Urth They Rise *They Rise *They Rise: Denali Deathmarch *They Rise: Ground Zero Seriesless Games These games may eventually become series but are currently one-shots. *A Distant Howl *Alternate Bionics Just Elongate Oroborous' Alpha-Dextrous Janglomaton Feature, Killing Legionous Eradication Androids Of Infinite Hyperdrive Diamonds (Filled Liquid Kryptonian Neutrons By Negating Malfunctioning Atomic Energies) - Quantum Pouncing Orobouros from Jean 2000 - Deadly Jean Fuel Killers Hide Secret Horrors From Kardeidus deo, Wailing Planet Xenomorphic Monstrosities 3: Shadow of a Walrus]] *Artist Fantasy *Battle Royale *Beetle *Biota *Catch the—! ...Guy. (Released Late 2009) *Choice *DEMOlish *DFS: Dead Friends Society *Doctorate War *Dude Manbro and the Macho Crusade *Fighter's Union *████████ *Girls' Night Out! *God Eraser *Grown *Kevin Poacher, MD *Kid Spuid *Kill Jeff!! *Killer & Sass *Long Story *Mimickiller *Murder, She Wrote *Navigable Waters *No More Heroes *Oe Kaki: The Wacom of Fate *Penniless Knight *Puget *Real Polite Gentlemen *███████! *Slicer's Debate *Spree *Stasis: Fettered *Teatime for Transients *Troublesome Dicks *Trundle & Bunk in the Kingdom of Dreams *We Are All But Animals *Where Is Your God Now? *Wrestlevania Third Party Assistance Lunatic Entertainment has worked alongside other outside game producers on games. These games are listed below. *Danger Driver (canceled due to creator's death) *Ghark the Turtlemancer (permanent hiatus due to Development Hell) *Masters of Chaos 3 *Pokémon Online Movies *Angel Grove Falls: Aliens vs. Power Rangers (Action Horror) *Ash vs. Predator (Action Horror) *Aurora Gorealis (Horror) *█████████ (Semi-Adult Film) *Night of the Mung Mutants (Raunchy Horror) *Pizza By The Slice! (Slasher Thriller) *Qupquqiak (Horror) *Rock Me Amadeus (Sci-Fi) *Desire of Deadly Doom (Comedy-Horror) *The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned (Horror) Murder Kingdom series A series of mostly unrelated slasher films involving various gimmicky slasher characters who are named after various animals. *The Annelid *The Bear *The Scavenger *The Urchin Star ██████ series A series you will never, ever see on here. It, however, has an emphasis on story not usually seen in its genre and is laced with off-the-wall nerdy humor. *Jeddy Mind Tricks *Star ██████ Episode 1: The Phantom Man ███ *Star ██████ Episode 2: Attack of the Moans *Star ██████ Episode 3: Revenge of the Stiff *Star ██████ Episode 4: A Nude Hope *Star ██████ Episode 5: The Empire █████ Whack *Star ██████ Episode 6: Return of the Jeddy Employees Category:Game Companies Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fan Companies Category:Companies